Even More Idiots from Beyond the Stars
by Chroniclers of Time
Summary: New Characters? You bet! Stupid stuff? Definatley! Rated T just in case
1. screw up

Allright. The first story.

**New character Alert.** to be revealed.

**Story 1: chapter 1**

We find ourselves in a horrible looking house. It is green with a huge sattelite dish on top. Inside we here a horrible scream: " !"

" Gir! stop hitting me with that stupid thing!" Shouted everyones favorite Irken Invader. "Awwwww..." said the little robot holding a paddle ball.

Zim started to walk away from the robot. He has become really really annoying lately. He had become interested in a paddle ball.

all of a sudden, another irken invader burst throught he door, although she is much uglier than zim.

"aaagh" zim yelled at the sight of tak. "l mean, uh, what are you doing here tak."


	2. crash landing

Allright. The first story.

**New character Alert.** to be revealed.

**Even more idiots from beyond the stars: chapter 1**

We find ourselves in a horrible looking house. It is green with a huge sattelite dish on top. Inside we here a horrible scream: " !"

" Gir! stop hitting me with that stupid thing!" Shouted everyones favorite Irken Invader. "Awwwww..." said the little robot holding a paddle ball.

Zim started to walk away from the robot. He has become really really annoying lately. He had become interested in a paddle of a sudden, another irken invader burst throught he door, although she is much uglier than zim."aaagh" zim yelled at the sight of tak. "l mean, uh, what are you doing here tak. I thought you were hurling through SPACE."I WILL get revenge for that, zim. i got my pod repaired at, THE INTERGALACTIC TRUCK STOp" tak said" but i am here to tell you that several meteors are heading toward earth. i will be there to investigate and bring my findings to the tallest, to prove my worhtingness to be an invader, so i can take over earth. because your to imcompetent !"

"I am not"

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

while all this is going on we will go to the to robots standing. "Want to play paddle-ball?" asked Gir "No I do not, you imbecile!" said Mimi

"Oooooooooooooooooooo, whats dat?"

"What you moron?"

"Pretty lights"

She turned and saw one of the meteors her master Tak was talking about.

"Meteor approaching master tak." said mimi, taks Sir " finally. I will prove my worthyness" tak said" not if I get there FIRST."zim yelled, but mimi and tak were already gone. "okay gir. theres no cupakes in your head. right?" . " no."gir said disapointedly. "then theres no time to WASTE" Zim yelled.;

several streets over, a boy ran inside his house. " DAD! DAD!. there is a REAL alien space ship in our backyard." yelled dib. " of course there is son." dibs father said, not even looking up from dismantling the toaster. then dibs sister gaz walks in the kitchen. "gaz, there is a ufo in our backyard" dib said panicked " oh great. is it here to take you back to your real planet." she said " oh forget it. no one believes me anyway."

outside to irkans had just arrived on the scene of the crash. "darn. we would have gotten here sooner, but somebody still had tuna in his leg!" looking at gir. "sorry. tuna is delicious." gir replied. " whatever. we still beat tak here." zim stated. " yeah right zim". tak called out from somewhere" we were so here first"

" no we were"

" yeah right"

" DAD! zim and another alien are here too."

" thats wonderful son"

" now do you want to play with my paddle ball"

"sure". said a confused voice from behind them

They all turned around to see a very confused SIR unit stand in a crater

Well? what do you think? please review.


	3. HELLO my name is

Capter 3: New POV

Whaaa? where am I? ._We came here don't you remember? Well, I came here at least. _

"Well then how am I here?" I askede myself

_I JUST SAID I BROUGHT US HERE! JEEZ DON'T YOU LISTEN?_

_"_No, not really. I never listen."

Just then some wierd voice started talking: "DA-shhhhhhhhhggggg Zim and-shhhhhhhhggggg"

it sounded like people were yellig at me in slow motion from some place a mile away.

but Zim? I know that name... what is going on?

suddenly a fellow SIR unit waled to me.

"Wanna play paddle ball?" he asked

"sure?' I replied unsure of what it was.

It was at that time that some thing were looking at me.

One of the poorly digused Irkens opened his mouth and said: "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggg!"

_Ugh. My ears are broken._

_"_Uh-uh-uh! Right now, these are my ears!" I said out loud. Everyone just looked at my like I was crazy.

"Uhhh, Zim you can have this one .he's crazy." said a kid with a really big head

"You have a big head!"

"Do not..." he said

"the new shiny is cool" gir said dreamily

everything was blurred and uncomprehensible. all i heard was "cool".

"i am so awesome. i discovered another, more intelligent sir"

once again, only heard "awesome"

_well you are full of yourself__  
_

"SHUT UP" i yelled at myself

"uh. we weren't talking." the big headed kid said. Off topic i wondered how he could stand with such a big head

"so. what do we call you?" zim asked. i wasnt prepared for this question. Every time i tried to to remember "aaaaaaaaaaagggghhhh" i later realized i said that aloud.

"it really wasnt that difficult of a question, weirdo"a girl with a cubish head said. i didnt like this girl. i tried to think of a name, but all that kept coming to me was "cool" and "awesome"

kool, awesome. plus, i was a robot.

kool awesome robot

_cool starts with "c"_

_"_IT IS MY NAME. I CAN SPELL IT HOW I WANT". i screamed at the voice.

every one just stared me, like i should be wearing a straight jacket

"anyway. my name. is Kar"i said with pride

over in some other direction a mean looking irkan said distastefully"kar? next to her a dangerous loooking sir unit said " that is a moronic name"

"it is not as tupid name"

_it kinda is. Kar._

WE OWN NOTHING!

SORRY ABOUT CHAPTER 1. ENJOY THE NEW CHARACTER


	4. so thats what i look like

**chapter 4: **so thats what i look like

"Kar?" i heard a voice asked. maybe it was female irkan. i wasnt sure.

_well. at least we have my ears back_

"what did i tell you about the ears. they are mine now"i yelled at the voice. he just didnt seem to get that they were mine now

"so kar. why dont you come back to my house with me. so i can repair any damages" zim asked . man. there was something familiar about zim, i just didnt know what.

"no. he is coming with me so i can show the tallest" that female irkan said

" no. i will take him. not you tak"

so her name is tak. that also rang a bell. but i didnt have time to figure it out. because tak jumped zim.

"hey get off me you waste of antenae" zim yelled

" you have this coming zim"

after that it was all "hey quit biting", or i'll pulverize you". i could hear smacks and ows. i heard a sickening crunch at one point, but who was going to stop them. the two robots were arguing about the paddle ball. and the two kids went inside. no one could stop them . i knew what i had to do

i shakily got to my feet. i walked over and picked them up by the collars of thier shirts

"ENOUGH" I yelled.

"okay" they said. so i dropped them.

"zim. take me to your house. i need to contact my friends" i said

" yess. i get him." he stuck his tongue out at tak" nah nah." he said immaturely.

"no one gets me. but i am going to zims base" i stated.

zim gave one last grin to tak and we left. she just sneered, and i could tell she would be back.

zims base is green, with a pink roof. garden gnomes and a "i love earth" sign. i was on my way to zims underground, when i passed by a mirror. for the first time i saw what i looke like. i have green lights, with a cowboy hat. i had ammo belts across my chest, and two high tech revolvers at my sides.

_i am pretty cool looking huh kar_

"dont you mean. i look good" i said

i took the stuff off though, i didnt need it, but i kept the hat

" hey kar. the communication panel is down here" said zim, gesturing toward a recycling can

all of a sudden, i heard a loud screech outside.

i looked out and saw a long, white car pull up. the door opened and another sir stepped out. he was dressed in a tuxedo, star shaped sunglasses, and a soda drink hat. " bye ladies" i heard. followed by some high pitched gigling

"who is that" i wondered out loud. i must have seemed so crazy

" its me, rer. wait. bc? is that you?" the new sir asked

"well. just call me kar for now. i'll explain it all later"i said

he didnt have time to to reply, because yet another sir dived through the window.

" hide me" he whispered desparately. and me and rer stood in front of him. ouside i saw those canadian mountee guys.

" we will get you someday brr, eh" one said. and they clopped away on their horses.

" brr. what was that all about, and whats with the crown" i aske

"it is a loong story. " brr said. i would have been happy to see my old friends, but i looked outside and saw four more meteors heading toward this planet.

the seven deadly sirs would be here.

how did you like chapter four? please tell us. and we dont own any of the characters we might use from invader zim. but kar, bc, rer, brr, and the seven deadly sirs are our original characters


	5. dysfunctional family reunion

**chapter 5: dysfunctional family reunion**

**kar:**

I was pretty glad to see my friends again. yet there was something different about them. RER was wearing a tuxedo, a soda drink hat, and star shaped sunglasses. BRR had this wierd piece of ice on his head, like a crown. He kept trying to take it off, but it wouldnt budge. permafrost. I thought. I wondered what happened when we were separated. at the same time, i probably didnt want to know, since BRR showed up followed by the canadian mountees. i dont know if they are cops, or park rangers. but that was because i didnt know squat about earth then. I was about to ask where they were, when i got a call

**_"riinngg. riinngg_**" i activated my communicater, and what i heard made no since.

"bc. mi amigo. mi desambarco in mexico" someone said frantically.

"pedro. pedro is that you? are you speaking spanish?" i asked. i was relieved to hear another old friend , but what is up with the language switch thing.

"si."he replied

"okay. can you track my signal. oh and RER says hi" i told him. "HI PEDRO" RER yelled from somewhere behind me.

"si. mi voluntad comercio tuyo senal."

"gracias" i am such a smart aleck. lets just say, we dont want to hear his reply to that comment. it is not for younger children who might be reading this. after he hung up. i told the others that pedro will be coming.

"cool" RER said

"wait. what about the others, jen, qid and bom. where are they?" BRR asked. luckily, i didnt have to answer that, because their was another call. but it was RERs communicater that rang, which is good, because about 25 seconds later, i collapsed. i remeber curling up in a ball, the others looking down at me. i heard the voice saying

_give me control. GIVE ME CONTROL. _

**RER:**

hi. i am RER. just in case you didnt read that bold face word up there. anyway. i got a call on my communicater, and of a sudden, kar just collapsed. he rolled up, and was mumbling. no no. me and BRR ran over to check on him.

"hey. dude, are you okay? can you stand?" i asked he . Eventually, he got up, but there was something different about him. ohh. his lights had become red, a dark deep red. not like kars green lights i have been used to for the past hour and seventeen minutes.

"OF COURSE I CAN STAND YOU FOOLS" he bellowed. i knew that voice. it was. it was...

"BC? buh. but you were kar a second ago" BRR said, pointing his fingers in the air, trying to piece together this wierd new developement

" ohh. sorry guys. i didnt know it was you too. where are we? he said. which didnt answer our question about where kar went

i finally got up the nerve to ask" what happened to kar?" for a second, i thought i had gone too far, and he was going to attacl. and i didnt like my chances against him in a fight. instead of answering, he walked over to the couch, picked up his hat, dusted it off, and placed it on his head.

"lets just say, you wont be hearing from him for a while" he said as he put on his revovler holsters and ammo belt. creepy. i didnt ponder how ominous that sentence was for very long, because the communicater rang again. i picked it up

"hello" i asked

"BC? oh wait, your RER. nice to hear from you old friend." the voice replied. it was Qid.

"Qid? where are you. we are at zims base, in who knows where. pedro is on his heard from bom, or jen yet."i belted out.

"calm doen RER. i am in a nearby city. i have traced your signal, and i am en route to your location. bom called me and said he is at the nearby national guard base. he said he found a way to get here, so i will grab a ride with him to your location" he said. that was a relief. three more of us heading this way. but what about jen.

"RER out. i have always wanted to say that"i said, trying not to laugh. which for me is like not breathing.

"who was it?" BC demanded. not asked, demanded

"Qid. he said bom is heading toward him, so he is going to hitch a ride with him." i said, resisting the urge to salute and call BC sir.

"what is that noise?" BRR asked, and then his foot started tapping uncontrollably. so did mine. BC was telling his foot to stop.

"STOP TAPPING IMMEDIATELY. YOU ARE MY FOOT AND YOU WILL LISTEN TO MY COMMANDS!" BC screamed. sometimes he gets teally mad, and says reidiculous things like that. i controlled my laughter, but BRR on the other hand

"HAHAHAHAHA. you.. you were yelling at your foot, what an idiot.n hahaha"he said, gasping for breath. that so wasnt a good idea. BC probably would have killed him, but we suddenly started all out dancing. the noise was getting louder. as did the robot, i could tell that the noise was music, from a guitar. a spanish guitar. only one person had a guitar that could make bc dance the moonwalk. PEDRO.

all of a sudden, a donkey burst through the window, with pedro on its back, strumming his hypnotic guitar.

"PEDRO" i said with delight "so nice to see you again."

"si. es mi amigos" he said cheerfully. he stoped playing his guitar and gave everyone a big hug, including zim and gir, who just walked in.

"boy, that must have been the best adventure ever, huh gir" zim said as he walked in, covered woth burns

gir replied" yeah. i got this new piggy" git said carrying a rubber pig twice as big as he was."i think i will call him. bacon." man .gir is an idiot

but they didnt even have time to sit down, before pedro gave them a hug. zim was stunned, but gir said,m " nice to see you, shiny guy i have never seen before. do you want to play paddle ball

pedro didnt get answer, because there was a revving engine out front, followed by a few notes from a trumpet. we all looked outside to see a military hummvee parked out front. bom got out of the driver seat, and qid put down his trumpet and jumped out.

"nice too see you friends" Qid replied calmly. he is such a happy fellow

bom yelled"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN." he yelled

slowly, regained my senses and said" uhh. here. duh" well, bom did not like that answer, but he said" ohh yeah. worry, it is could to see my comrads again"

BRR had been talking to pedro, but everything was interupted by a rumbling from down the street. "ohh. what could it possibly be this time" BRR said. alll of a sudden, the manhole cover blew off, and jen jumped out covered in what goes in to seweres. she ran to hug us, but we all took a step back

"oh. haha. very funny. step away from your long lost friend why dont ya" she said" ohh. you know i am glad to see you guys"

BC had been quiet this whole time, and finally said, "all right. we are all together, and we are all happy to see each other. but i have a plan, to get back at the irken empire, for bannishing, and trying to kill us"

"what is it."jen asked, with a relly weird, dreamy look on her face. that girl is a mystery.

"there is a weapon, hidden at the center of this very planet, by the beings who used to live on earth. it is rumored to be so powerful, it could cripple the entire operation impending doom 2." he said

"what is it" bom asked.

"that is what we are going to find out today. we just need to drive to the nearby army base, and steal their experimental underground tunneling vehicle"

"how are planning on getting there. the army base is like, ten miles away. none of got our rocket feet repaired yet." qid asked, in his nerdy kinda way

" we can use boms car over there" BC stated calmly, gesturing to the military humvee. but i heard a whoosh, and the manhole cover jen launched, came crashing down on the humvee with a boom. the car caught on fire, and then exploded. pieces rained everywhere. a fender hit BRR in the chest, and pedro had a tire around his head. a tire rolled in front of us. we all stared in awe at the burning wreckage. the car alarm was going on, and then died

bom dropped to his knees, and started baning on the ground. he yelled at the sky"WHY. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DESTROY MY PRECIOUS CAR. WHYYYY?"

BRR got up, with a bumper around him, and said"well now how do we get to the center of the earth"

we turned around when we heard a loud noise, like a drilling vehicle.

"you can use this vehicle i made yesterday" zim said

we all climbed in, and began aor journey to the center of the earth. corny right

mr. philosophical: did you enjoy the chapter. please tell us

dr. epic: dont worry. the stories wil get more exciting. trust me. im a doctor

story idea by

deatails and typing by dr. epic

an sorry if the spanish is bad. i had to use a dictionary that might not be accurate.


	6. into the world

chapter 6: Into The World

Mr. Philosophical: Hello everyone, I am one the to authors of this story. my friend is a little tied up in a closet right now, so you will have to deal with my typing.

**Zim:**

I looked at the giant hole the digging machine left. For some reason, they took Gir with them. Weird, but I didn't think anymore on it.

I went back upsatirs and was about to proceed outside, when Tak burst through the door.

" I have returned Zim! And I will now retreave the new SIR units!" She said.

" How did you know about the other ones?"

" I told her." the voice came from behind her. Then out stepped some one I hoped I would never see: Seb.

He was an Irken. His skin had been badly burned or something horrible, because it was now blue. He wore his usual trench coat and binoculars, but for some reason had some weird human animal on his head.

" What is HE doing here? shouldn't you be frying something?" he asked

" Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked. Everyone asks me that. No one gets that I am an Invader.

" It doen't matter. He is going to help me get those SIR units." said Tak.

" HEY!" said a voice I recognized, but didn't want here. " Why do more and more aliens keep showing up?" asked Dib

" WHo is this?" asked Seb.

" He is unimportant." said Tak.

" Hey, where are the robots?" aske the so-called great paranormal investigator

" Gone" I said " They went to the center of the Earth, to destroy it."

" That is completly amazing." said Tak

" You are going to help me!" said the human. " NO!" we all said at the same time.

" Well, if you don't help me I will destroy your bases!" he said.

" you twisted my arm." I said moving towards the giant hole.

" No he didn't!" said Tak " Mimi, go check on our friends in the digger. If they try to stop you, kill them."

The look on Seb's face as she went to the hole, was very sad.

**Jen:**

Hi! this is jen. okay so we were making our way to the center of the earth. the drilling machine was actaully pretty roomy. there was a pilots station at the front. elevated so you could look over the drill a little. behind it were, like ten seats, with seatbelts. those were optional though. because we were not using them. bc was maning the controls, with qid at the navigation seat next to the steering wheel. in the back was a tv, with some game station. and two bathrooms in the back. after all, it is a long way to the center of the earth. i was trying not to get worried, since zim was the one who put this thing together. but it all seemed so calm. bom and brr were playing some videogame on the tv. rer was listening to an ipod, which idont know where he got it from. qid and bc were arguing over bc's driving. and gir was messing with some buttons. wait. gir messing with buttons.

_**crash. **_the whole thing lurched forward, and then stopped completely. which i didnt understand how something can lurch underground. the panel gir was messing with was smoking and electricity was crackling.

"what was that" bc asked. even though we all knew what happened.

"**GIRR"** we all screamed.

"yeess"gir said idiotically

"what did you do?" bc asked, trying to remain calm. he had a drizzle of oil on his for head.

" I RIPPED THESE WIRES OUT." gir yelled excitedly, holding up a bundle of assorted wires. just to rub it in.

bc nervously sipped from his mysterious bottle of who knows what.n he did that when he was worried.

after bom duct taped gir to the ceiling. we went to check out the electrical panel, which was pretty messed up, and so is gir. qid took some tools from the back, in a case that said _in case of girs presence, break glass. _

_"_okay guys. lets remain calm. "brr said. he is the calm and cool one in situations like this. he is so mellow, that it gets annoying sometimes. but it held the team together a little

in the background, the radar was beeping, but right now, we were all focused on if we were going to survive. the red emergency light was now blinking, and an alarm was going off. the whole machine was rumbling, and electricity was crackling in the panel. the panel was now shaking, and the rumbling of the machine got worse. we all took cover in the back.

"thanks for your support guys" qid said. hey, they thing is dangerous. finally, the alarm stopped. and the machine was rumbling, but in a, enginey kinda way. bc took another sip from his botte, and got back at the controls. before you know it, we were on the move again.

"we only have six miles to go guys. another thirty minutes at most." qid said

that beeping on the radar was getting faster. since zim designed this thing, the radar was in the back, next to the bathrooms, and and a mini fridge. not near the pilot, or the navigator. you know. the ones who need it.

i watched it for a while, but nothing changed. finally, the radar started beeping even faster, the little dot was a approaching. i was about to say something, when

"we are almost there guys. two minutes left" bc announced. the thing on the radar was probably nothing anyway. after two minutes, the earth opened up into an enormous spherical room. we had drilled out onto a metal platform. this metal platform system ringed the room, with multiple levels, and ladders. two bridges connected the outer rings to the big box like thing in the middle.

"OKAY GUYS" bc yelled" welcome to the center of the earth". yeah, we had no idea where we were. you know.

the door hissed open, one half lifting, the other lowering. before we got out, i took one last look at the radar, the dot seemed to be right on top of us. then i left

i stepped out. a quick lookn over the edge said why there was a platform system. there was a drop of several miles to the bottom of this room. looking up, it was about seventy miles high.

"thats the weapon of the center of the earth" bom said, gesturing toward the large box.

"how unoriginal is that" brr said, unimpressed."a large machine that could destroy the world. that is so stupid. no creativity."

" i dont care how original it is. i will use it for revenge" bc said triumphantly.

" because revenge gets you everywhere" qid muttered. he had apoint

"be quiet, or i will... wait. i feel like something is following us." bc said

"dont you mean, someone?" said a sir unit , sitting on top of our drilling machine.

mimi

* * *

mr. philosophical: so how did you enjoy chapter six. plese tell me... wait. . how did you get out.

dr. epic: "you left the key in the lock" he said" we will settle this the old fashioned way"

mr. philosophical: you mean with light sabers. i have my green one some where

dr. epic: no, i meant like this. i have my revolver. bang

Mr. philosophical: you shot me in the shoulder. that isnt how this is supposed to go down.

dr. epic: we have to ign out first, the viewers can really hear this

mr. philosophical: bye


	7. The Serious Chapter

**Chapter 7: The Serious chapter**

**Mr. Philosophical: this is going to be serious. very serious. My associate, Dr. Epic, cannot type this. No I didn't lock him in the closet, he can't type serious stuff. That is my department.**

**and now, Mr. Philosophical presents the quote of the chapter:**

_" YOU SHALL NOT PASS" -_Gandalf The Grey

BC:

" Well, well, well." said the robot " This is the sorriest bunch of SIRs I have erver seen. That one has a poncho, sombrero, and MUSTACHE!"

" For your information, its a poncho!" said Rer defendining the Mexican robot.

" I think it looks cool on him." said Brr.

" This comming from the guy named Brr!" said Mimi

" at least my name isn't Mimi." He said calmly.

that made her mad. She jumped down to attack him, but I got in the way. Rer yelled " Interception!".

" GET OUT OF MY WAY" She yelled, her claw forming into a fist.

" No" I said. I wasn't ready to have some one to interfere.

" FINE" she said and then hit me with the claw.

Before she even had time to step back, I had gotten a hold of her. I had a grip on her head and claw.

" What? HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?" She screamed.

" Well, I am a very special type of SIR." I explained " I can copy the abilities and attributes of any SIR I come in contact with. So essentially, you gave my strength."

I had copied her claw. In copying it I improved it. I made bot of my arms that way. In a lightning fast movement, she got out of my claws and jumped back. she had little holes in her head from when I had her. She then came charging at me, but she was very easy to dodge. I grabbed her left arm as she charged by, and ripped off her left arm. she screamed in pain, as would anyone. My team looked horrified. I knew this wasn't right, but I made a choice. And I have to live with that choice.

_Thats right_

I wondered who that was. It didn't sound like Kar. Speaking of him, he hasn't talked since I got control.

_I am not important. What is important is what you are doing._

while I was distacted, she had tripped me. The hard ground hurt when I landed, but ignored it. Anger surged through me. The kind of anger that is close to blind fury. Funny, my team always said I have an anger problem. Before she had time to react, I ripped her legs off. She was still a threat, but not for long. i walked over to where she had dragged herself and " removed" her remaiming arm.I turned my arms back to normal, and unholstered my guns. I had hand made these guns. I even made the ammo for them. It is extremely volitile, and so I made the bullet shells only being capable of being used by my guns. I pointed one of them at her.

_Can you go through with this BC? Can you kill her?_

I still wondered who that was. it seemed distant. then yet another voice said:

_Or are you goig to let her live? She could still be a threat._

I decided to let her live. I lowered my weapons. I expected to hear the voices again, but they were gone.

_What did I miss?_

It was Kar. I just thought stuff,after all he is in my head and I didn't want to look crazy. I asked if there was anyone there with him. He said no. I decided to not think about it. I looked to my team. They looked sad.

" Okay. lets go. Bom, bring our friend Mimi." I said walking past them.

They said nothing, but did as they were told. As I walked, I felt something running down my face. Tears. Funny, I didn't know robots could cry. Better yet, why I was.

Mr. Philosophical: That was serious. just don't forget the relativity of the quote at the beginning. Go, and contenplate my words.


	8. The Intermission Chapter

**The Intermission Chapter**

**Hello, my name is Paige. Dr. Epic is on vacation at the moment. I will be writing for now. **

"I gotta go pig, bye. I GOTTA GO PIG BYE!" - Gir

Dib:

Tak, Zim, Seb, and I are walking down the guant hole.

"Who are the Seven Deadly Sirs?" I ask.

Seb takes awhile to respond. I look at him with a superior stare until he replies.

"Well there is Qid, Bom, and Jen." he responds.

"Is there anything else I should know about them?"

"Qid. His lights change color and he wears a monicle. Bom, has yellow lights. And has a camouflage patterned chest plate and wears an army helmet with a fuse at the top. The fuse is his antennae. Now on to Jen, she has pink lights, antennae with little heat at end. " he finishes.

I take sometime to take all this in at once.

"What's up with that turtle on your head?" I ask Seb.

"I can't get rid of it. I even threw it a volcano and it came back!" Seb says.

Tak, Zim and I all kind of stare at him.

Zim asks Seb about his blue skin.

"Why do you have blue skin?"

"I was frozen by Brr."

Hmm, interesting, I think to myself. In the mean time we are still walking. We finally reach the room. We see BC on the platform.


	9. The Gangs All Here

Mr. Philosophical: I'm back everybody. Dr. Epic's vacation will be over soon, so he will be back. Don't be mad at Paige either. She did better than my first chapter.

Quote of the chapter: "You either die the hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villan." -Harvey Dent

Chapter 9: The Gangs all Here

Brr

We all looked down upon the Irkens and human who followed us here. The only one who wasn't was Gir. He was just playing with his new piggy Bacon. BC looked down at them. He didn't say anything, but held up Mimi. The female Irken looked really angry. BC lightly tossed Mimi to the Irken and said:

"Next time you have someone follow me, I won't be as merciful."

"You MONSTER!" screamed Tak as she caught her robot.

BC then jumped off, towards Tak

Tak

I had no way to defend myself when he attacked. At least, I expected an attack when he landed.

Instead he said, "I'm the monster?"

I gave him an angry look.

"I'm not the monster.. YOU ARE!" he said gesturing to me, Seb, and Zim.

"No, you are." said Seb, "You betrayed the Empire and then fled."

"Do you know if that is true? Do you even know what I did?"

"Well, no...but it had to be bad." he said.

"No. It wasn't, I found out everything. I found out all the tallest secrets and they betrayed ME for that!"

"Lies." screamed Zim.

"I don't know." said the human, Dib.

"They wouldn't do that.." said Seb, but with little conviction.

"I don't believe you." I simply said.

He signed, and began to climb back up to the top of the platform.

We didn't try to stop him.

Kar

"I don't like it in her..." I said

"Too bad." BC said with his mind.

I really didn't like this place. It was all black and the only thing here was a light shinning down from no where and two large windows. Through the windows, I could see what BC saw.

"Why were you crying earlier?" he asked.

"Because what you did to Mimi was mean!" I said.

He didn't respond. I didn't expect him to. I looked out the windows and saw BC looking at the dooms day box. There was only one button on it. BC was reaching for it when someone spoke up. I didn't see the speaker, but I knew who said it. I also knew the effect they would have on BC the words were: "It wasn't your fault he died."

Please Review.


	10. Blame

Chapter 10: Blame

Mr. Philosophical: sorry for being gone so long, been busy for a while. Got a new writing partner and I am ready to resume. Here we go.

BC

"What?"

"You heard me." She said, "It's not your fault."

Why couldn't I do anything? Why am I just standing here like an idiot?

"She's right." Agreed my team, one by one.

I just stood there, looking at them. I can't seem to move. Why?

"Because_ you're sad."_ Said Kar

Is he right? Did they touch a nerve and make me feel bad?

I guess Kar can come back. I don't feel like being around anyone.

Weird, these tears are now mine…

Jen

I knew this would hurt him. What I didn't expect was for him to shut down. Literally.

His lights turned green, and he still couldn't stop crying. He just stood there.

By now Zim, the other Irkens, and that human came up to the rest of us. No one stopped them.

"Pathetic" said Zim, who was promptly hit by Rer.

Rer was always loyal to him.

"Why won't he stop?" asked the human, who had a very large head.

"He can't. BC held his emotions in for too long." I said

"Why did that bother him so much?"

"It all started when we were fleeing the Armada. It was the seven of us and BC's mentor, Owt. He was a special SIR unit, he taught BC everything, and BC looked up to him. We were in escape pods. The entire fleet fired on us. Owt's pod was destroyed. We got shelter on an anti-irken planet, and BC blamed himself. He talked of a plan of revenge, so we went here, but we got split up on entry."

"So, you guys really are fugitives?" asked Seb.

"Yes."

"Sweet, that makes you guys even cooler!" What a freak.

"Zim, we are going to be staying at your base."

"What? No!" He shrieked "I will not let enemies of the Irkens stay with me!"

This time it was Brr who acted. He grabbed Zim by the collar, pulling him down to eye level and said "If you want to live another minute you will let us stay there."

This frightened him, because he quickly changed his mind.

Hopefully BC will recover soon.

?

"And they are staying with Zim?" asked Almighty Tallest Red.

"Yes and the defects Tak and Seb are on this planet as well."

"Good, do they suspect you?" asked Almighty Tallest Purple.

"No. They are too busy tending to their leader to even think about the possibility of me being a traitor."

"Very good. At least one of the Seven Deadly SIRs remain loyal. Carry on with the mission and be ready for the signal."

"Yes my Tallest. Signing out."

This planet won't know what hit it.

End

Mr. Philosophical: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! What will happen? Why do you care? Why do I?

Find out in the next story, BC Adaptor


End file.
